Pregnant Pillow Princess
by rmknowles9
Summary: Arizona takes matters into her own hands after a pregnant Callie causes them both to have a dry spell.


Arizona was hot. And horny. Ever since the second trimester horniness kicked in, Calliope had stopped all her advances stating she was "not in the mood". _Why did I ever complain about too much sex during those weeks!?_ Her shift had just ended and she knew that Callie still had a few hours. _Well… I could… always take care of myself? _Arizona tried resisting sexual release herself, as some kind of solidarity thing. If Callie wasn't having any sex because of the pregnancy (even if it was her choice not to), then Arizona would try to hold off too. She'd made the same decision with alcohol and coffee too. But now - no sex, alcohol and coffee was taking a toll on her. _Ok. One time Arizona. You get one happy time, and then it's back to solidarity for you! And let's not have Calliope find out! She's having your baby after all! _

Decidedly excited now that she'd argued and won over her conscience, she stripped quickly heading to the bathroom. Porn wasn't even needed in this case -she was already wet at the thought of some release. Arizona really, really couldn't wait for Callie to get over this phase and by god, she'll never complain about Callie ever wanting sex ever again. She would take hand cramps over dry spells any day. She just didn't know it back then.

Naked and lying on the covers, she closed her eyes and inhaled the Calliope scented covers. Callie always smelled amazing. Then, letting her mind drift off to her gorgeous glowing Latina and the last time they had sex, she began to caress her body. Breasts were squeezed firmly and she sighed at the sensation.

"_Callie! What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" Arizona asked wondering why her wife decided to follow her to the restroom when they had only just gotten their table. _

_Callie moved forward and began to unbutton her blouse. Her eyes were hooded with lust and Arizona could already feel her arousal awaken. "Callie… Callie, sweetie. We're here, at the restaurant that you've been wanting to go to forever. And in their restroom! We can't! You need to wait until we're home. Baby…" Arizona drifted off because when could she ever say no to Calliope when her boobs were out in the open. Callie had chosen to wear her front-clasp bra and had by now already undone and taken off both blouse and bra. Her mouth went dry as Calliope and her God-given boobs came at her and her hands went of their own accord to tease the already hardened nipples._

_Callie walked her over to a closed stall as she unbuttoned Arizona's pants and sucked her clit hard. "Fuck! Callie…"_

"Mmm.. Calliope yesss" Arizona moaned as her pussy clamped onto her fingers imagining that they were Callie's fingers currently pumping in and out of her.

Just then the door creaked and Arizona opened her eyes wide at her intruder. "Callie?" She panted still naked and dripping. She was about to apologize but stopped herself when Callie's eyes darkened as they looked on at her dripping wet and swollen lips.

"Jesus Arizona.. Is this what you do when you're alone?" By now Arizona knew Calliope wasn't angry and seemed to be (at least she hoped) getting into it. _Maybe she's in the mood!_ "Want to join me, Calliope?" Arizona said her voice cracking slightly through her still aroused stated. "I'll make it worth your while…" God she wanted -no, needed Callie. Now that Callie was here, Arizona didn't want to settle for anything less. She got up and walked over to where Callie stood, completely aware that she was still naked. It looked like Callie would need some convincing but god, this was the closest Arizona had been to having her wife in so long. She was not going to bomb this.

Pressing soft kisses to Callie wherever she could find skin, she began to take off the Latina's clothes. Her jacket was dropped to the ground as Arizona began working on unbuttoning her shirt and jeans. Callie was just beginning to show and although she was conscious of it, all Arizona saw was her wife, housing her baby and sporting the world's best boobs. She was, after all an avid fan of Callie's breasts.

"Ar..Arizona" Callie breathe out, letting a gasp when the blonde tugged her nipple. Stopping any protest Arizona led Callie to the bed and climbed over her. Looking at her wife under her, even amidst her horniness, she felt her heart just glow thinking of how much she loved this woman. "God Calliope… you're so beautiful" She licked down Callie's neck and sighed at the scent of her wife's lingering perfume. Knowing her wife was sensitive and about to protest her claim, she went to kiss Calliope hard. And nipped her bottom lip for good measure letting the Latina know she wasn't having any arguments over that again. Needing to get down to business, she quickly let her hand graze over dark curls and groaned when she felt complete wet warmth. "Fuck you're wet Callie.. was it hot? Catching me undone and moaning your name? I've wanted you for so long baby… I want to make you come tonight." Arizona continued pumping her two fingers slowly, all the while grinding her own center onto strong tanned thighs.

Callie whimpered and nodded and Arizona swore her vagina cried out of relief. Taking her fingers out, she stopped Callie's whining and sucking them clean. She knew her wife got off on it and it always showed in her eyes. Arizona smiled cheekily at her wife's reaction and began to get down to business. Gliding down the brunette's body, she paused at the belly and whispered a quick but completely heartfelt "I love you". By now she was close enough to be surrounded by Callie's scent and she allowed herself to moan, having missed this for weeks now.

She let her tongue taste gently first, both wanting to tease her wife and prolong her pleasure. Callie was not having it though. "Arizona.. fuck.. more…"

"More Calliope?" Arizona teased. " And what do we say when we ask for something baby?"

"Zona! Shit. More… please… Please!" Arizona held onto her wife's hips that were buckling and trying to get closer.

"Well Calliope.. I mean since you asked so nicely." She smirked and then proceeded to forcefully tongue Calliope's pussy drinking in the sounds her hot pregnant latina was making. When she could feel Callie's hips move quicker and when the juices were flowing past the point where she could lick it all, she knew Calliope was close and set to add a finger. then, just curling it the way she knew would get Callie off she knew Callie was cumming.

"FUCK! Arizona! I'm coming.. oh my god.." Callie gasped out still out of breath as Arizona came back up wiping her mouth and chin off as she snuggled into her wife.

Callie looked at her and grinned, completely happy and sated. Just as she was turning around to kiss Arizona and reciprocate though, Arizona held her firmly and pressed a kiss onto her shoulder.

"But babe.. what about y-" Arizona cut her off with a light kiss, and grinned.

"You can be my pillow princess today baby. Seeing you come was totally enough for me. Plus I know you're still tired from your shift." Arizona said smiling knowingly at her wife's countenance.

Callie grinned slightly sheepish at the truth in her statements but glowed at her loving wife. "Arizona?" she said softly as she snuggled into her wife. "Hmm?"

"I love you. A lot. I love you a lot."

Arizona smiled softly as her eyes began to close and enjoy the cuddles. "I love you too Calliope. And the baby. I love you both."


End file.
